Double Date
by UltimatexAdmin
Summary: Natsu and Gray go on a double date with Laxus and Freed! Pairings: Gratsu, Fraxus, a little bit of Jerza. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND FOR SAFETY. (For the record, this is just a cute one-shot I wrote when I was bored, but I am still super proud of it so hah.)


**So I had this great idea, since I'm planning on wrapping up my Gray x Natsu fic pretty soon... A one-chapter fic in which Gray and Natsu go on a double date with Laxus and Freed! I'm trying to bring both my most popular fics ("Without You" and "Soulmate") together in one chapter, I hope this makes the cut. Much love! Enjoy!**

**-**

_Natsu POV_

I sighed as I combed out my wild pink hair, which still refused to be tamed. It stuck out in every possible direction, but at least it didn't look quite so untidy anymore. I tugged on a black dress shirt, buttoning it up and glancing at the mirror. It looked pretty good on me, with the smooth fabric and white buttons. I knew Gray would really like it, he always thought I was absolutely adorable all dressed up.

What was the occasion, you might be wondering. Well, Gray and I had agreed to a double date with one of our closest friends, Laxus Dreyar. I knew him better than Gray did, but they were still friendly with each other. The one person we didn't know so well was Laxus's shy little boyfriend, Freed Justine, a rune mage that had single-handedly pinned all of us in Fairy Tail against each other. He was powerful, but you really couldn't tell by looking at him. All I really knew was he was this quiet, introverted guy with jade-green hair that always had his nose in a book.

I heard a soft shuffling sound behind me and smiled as Gray appeared behind me in the mirror. "D'ya think Freed will fit the smart kid stereotype and be super stuck-up?" I asked.

"Tch." the ice mage chuckled and slipped his arms around my waist from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of my neck. "No, I don't. Freed seems like a super sweet guy. He just doesn't talk much."

"Alright, well. I guess we'll see how he is when we get there." I shrugged and turned my head to catch Gray's lips on mine. Upon taking a look at him in the mirror, I was pleasantly surprised to discover he had dressed up, too. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black tie, and black dress pants. It really complimented his paper-pale complexion. "You look good." I remarked, running my fingers through his soft, jet-black hair.

"Thanks, babe. So do you." Gray propped his chin up on my shoulder, holding me close. "We're gonna have fun tonight. I'm excited."

"It's time to leave, isn't it?" I stole a quick glance at the clock on the wall to my left.

7:30.

"Yep. Get your shoes on." Gray held me for just a moment longer before letting go and walking into the living room.

I followed him, grinning like an excited schoolboy.

-

_Laxus POV_

"Oh dear..." Freed muttered, as I gently combed my fingers through his long green hair. It was soft and silky, and tangle-free, but I still did it anyway before starting on a low braid. "W-What if they don't like me?"

I smiled at the shyness in his voice. "Don't worry, sugarplum, they are going to love you. What's to dislike about an adorable little rune mage with braided hair and perfect manners?"

"A lot of things." he insisted, wringing his hands anxiously. "They probably think I'm some stuck-up British kid or something."

I barked a laugh at this and tugged on his hair lightly, not hard enough to hurt him. "You're overthinking things again, Freed. Relax. They wouldn't have agreed to a double date if they thought you'd make tonight unpleasant. And I wouldn't date you if you had that kind of reputation anyway." I reassured, intentionally allowing my fingers to graze his neck as I braided his waist-length hair.

"Hmm. I don't know..." Freed sighed and tipped his head back, leaning into my touch. "I guess I'm just being paranoid again... Sorry..."

"No, no, don't apologize." I said, as my fingers wove his hair together into a tightly plaited braid. "I honestly find it adorable when you get all shy. Reminds me just how precious you are."

Freed hummed softly in response, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, waiting patiently for me to finish. About five minutes later, I tied off the perfect braid with a black ribbon, tying it into a little bow before releasing it and snaking my arms around his thin body, crossing them over his chest. I created a soft trail of kisses up the side of his neck, smiling as I did.

"You're done?" he asked, reaching behind him to place his hand on my leg.

"Yep, and it looks absolutely adorable." I replied, nuzzling my face into his warm skin.

"Alright, baka, stop fussing over me and go get something nice on. Not a suit, but just a nice shirt will do..." Freed twisted in my grasp to peck my cheek before standing up from the couch, grabbing my hand and tugging on it, trying to get me to stand too.

I nodded and obediently followed him to the closet, letting him pick out something for me to wear. Tonight was gonna be so much fun.

-

_Gray POV_

Natsu and I made it to the street corner where we were supposed to meet with Laxus and Freed about five minutes early, due to how overly punctual I insisted on being. The city was absolutely beautiful at night, under a full moon and a clear, starlit sky. All the buildings were black silhouettes with glowing orange light pouring out of perfectly square-shaped windows, the glass so transparent and clean you couldn't tell it was there. The street corner was illuminated by a softly glowing street lamp, curved at the end so the light hung over the road.

Natsu sighed and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He looked absolutely adorable in his nice clothes, I thought, as I rested my head on top of his, cheek nestling in fluffy salmon-pink hair.

"They're not late. We're early." Natsu remarked, with a hint of amusement.

"Exactly. Glass half full." I smirked playfully.

"I must admit I am rather curious to see how Laxus behaves around his mate. Dragon slayers are much like actual dragons. We share the same principles and species, but we have different personalities and preferences." the pinkette explained, turning his head to kiss my cheek. "That being said, Laxus might treat Freed entirely different from the way I treat you. But there isn't a single doubt in my mind he isn't just as protective of his mate as I am of mine."

I really didn't care much that Natsu called me his "mate" instead of his boyfriend. Dragon slayers did things differently than normal people, normal wizards, even. They didn't really _do_ dating or marriage like we did. All they knew was that mutual attraction resulting in a sexual relationship was equivalent to mating.

"No matter how different our relationships are, I know Laxus treats Freed very well. Mira told me that Laxus gets extremely physically affectionate with the little guy, and that they're such a cute couple." I replied, smiling a little as I studied the street light over our heads.

"Not cuter than us." Natsu growled, half teasingly.

I laughed out loud at that. "True. My bad."

Only a moment later, a familiar voice called out, "Natsu? Gray? Is that you?"

I turned my head to see the two approaching men. The first thing I noticed was the huge height difference. I quickly identified Laxus. He was tall and muscular and rather handsome, with a toned figure, tan skin, windblown blonde hair, and a long, jagged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt twisting over one eye. His eyes were a piercing ice blue. Yes, he was very easy to spot, with his sharply defined feature and easygoing smile.

Freed was... Quite small, to say the least. His head came up to just below Laxus's shoulder, and he was exceptionally skinny, although I knew better than to assume he wasn't hiding some muscle definition of his own under the long-sleeved scarlet red shirt he was wearing. He had jade-green hair, tied back in a low braid that flowed down to his waist, where it was tied off with a black ribbon, matching his pants. His slanted eyes were a soft hazel color, and his skin was pale.

Natsu was only three inches shorter than me, so seeing the nearly foot-long height difference between Laxus and Freed caught me off guard. The thunder dragon slayer had his arm around the rune mage, and was grinning widely.

"Yeah, it's us. We ended up getting here early." Natsu smiled and waved a greeting.

"Oh man, it's good to see you two!" Laxus laughed, as he and his mate reached us. "I was so excited for tonight, you have no idea. It sounded so nice, quality time with friends and with this precious sugarplum here." he glanced down at Freed with a tender, loving look in his eyes.

Freed seemed extremely nervous and shy, he only managed to make eye contact with me and Natsu for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the ground or to Laxus.

"Hey, Laxus, it's good to see you. And it's great to finally meet you, Freed." I nodded at each of them in return, glancing briefly at Natsu, whom was studying the rune mage with a glimmer of interest in his honey-golden eyes I loved so much.

"H-Hello. Nice to m-meet you too." Freed managed to stammer out.

"Hehe, don't worry, he's just a little shy. He'll warm up to you guys pretty quickly, though." Laxus reassured, running his hand up and down Freed's arm. "Shall we go inside? I'm starving."

"Yes, of course. Let's get going!" Natsu agreed, allowing Laxus and his mate to lead the way to the restaurant, which was just down the street from where we were standing.

I leaned in close to whisper in Natsu's ear, "Hah. And you thought Freed was gonna be a stuck-up little brat."

"Heh, I'll admit you're right this time. He seems like a sweet, shy little bean to me." Natsu agreed, nodding good-naturedly. "I feel bad for assuming he'd be any sort of bad person whatsoever, honestly, now that I've seen how he really is. Poor thing barely said six words to you, couldn't do it without stuttering either."

I nodded slightly. "Well. Laxus said he'd get used to us. So everything should be fine. Let's just get inside, get some food, and enjoy the night."

-

The inside of the restaurant was extremely nice. We spoke with the hostess about our reservation, waited about five minutes, and got led to our table by a pretty waitress whom was extremely kind to all of us, despite having thrown us a weird look when she saw me and Natsu exchange a quick kiss.

Our table was a booth by the window. Natsu and I sat on one side, Laxus and Freed at the other. We looked at the menus, discussed what we were going to get, ordered, and then just sat around and talked while we waited for our food. It would probably be awhile, so a little mind conversation about life and personal interests didn't hurt any.

"You know, Natsu, you really should do things like this more often. It's good for you and you're so busy trying to fight everyone that you don't take nearly enough time to have some fun." Laxus remarked, not unkindly. "Now, I still work at the guild and take care of business, but I've also spent a healthy amount of time with Freed and... Well, it's good for both of us."

"I do _not_ try to fight everybody!" Natsu immediately protested, getting all defensive as if his pride had been mortally wounded.

"Nat... You're in denial." I shook my head, feigning disappointment.

He elbowed me in the ribs. "You shut up."

"Case in point, my friend." Laxus chuckled and leaned back into his seat, slipping an arm around his mate's shoulders and rubbing his thumb across the base of Freed's neck. "You do indeed try to fight literally everyone, even your own mate."

Freed nodded his agreement as he rested his head on Laxus's shoulder trustingly. The little rune mage hadn't said a single thing, except softly spoken things to Laxus.

"So, Freed..." Natsu said, trying to start a conversation with him. "What's your favorite kind of missions to take on?"

"Uhhh..." Freed immediately broke eye contact and looked down, like he was afraid we were gonna tell him off or something. "W-Well, we usually go on S-Class missions, b-but I personally like the o-ones where we don't have to k-kill anyone." His voice was shaking so much I actually felt bad for him.

"Just for further elaboration, Freed is... Pretty damn powerful and you all have seen that firsthand, but the thing is, he really doesn't like using his magic on other people." Laxus explained. "So it's not that he's scared or anything, he just doesn't exactly take pride in ending other people's lives. It bothers him quite a bit."

"Yeah, I understand." Natsu nodded, with sympathy in his gorgeous eyes. "Sometimes, when I come home from missions in which we've had to... You know... Kill some people... I've been unable to stop crying. It's not easy, what we have to do, but luckily I have Gray. He helps me with a lot of the emotional bullshit we have to go through." he looked at me and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

I smiled at him and rested our foreheads together for a moment before pulling away and returning my attention to our friends.

"I-I understand... Sometimes I come back from d-difficult missions all shaken up..." Freed trailed off, glancing at Laxus, who pulled the small mage up close and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Fortunately I do a good enough job of fixing that." Laxus smiled.

"You really do." Freed gave him a look of total adoration. "I'm extremely lucky to have someone like you."

"Well, you were right about one thing, Laxus, he is super cute." I nodded my head with approval. "Seems you both are almost as lucky to have each other as I am to have this little ball of spazz." I reached over and rumpled Natsu's fluffy hair.

He let out a snarl of indignance and slapped my hand away, grumbling as he tried and failed to smooth down his hair.

Laxus laughed at this. "Shut up, Gray, we're obviously the cuter couple. All you two ever do is fight." at this, Freed nodded enthusiastically.

"We don't actually fight, you know." Natsu clasped his hands behind his head as he leaned on my shoulder. "We just put on a show for everyone else because that's who we are."

"Oh, great. A bunch of little attention whores." Laxus barked a laugh.

Freed swatted his arm. "Language!"

"Oh sh- I mean crap, I'm sorry, baby." the dragon slayer threw his arms around his annoyed mate and cuddled him tightly.

"Ah. So he's not real big on profanity. I'll keep that in mind." I remarked, grinning at the sight. "Anyway, so the other day, Erza and Jellal got together. What do you think of that?"

"Was it Jellal or Mystogan? In other words, which Jellal was it?" Laxus asked.

"Hard to say." Natsu laughed. "Not even Ezra's sure which one she landed herself with. I guess we'll know the next time we see another Jellal running around, eh?"

"Wait a second. Just how many duplicates of this guy are there?" Freed asked, frowning slightly.

"A few." Laxus told him.

"That's an understatement." I jumped in.

"So imagine Jellal, right? Now imagine someone aggressively copy-and-pasting him until their computer crashes." Natsu said, gesturing wildly to enunciate his point. "Once you've pictured that, you've got an accurate description of the Jellal gang."

We all laughed at that. It was a little-known fact that if you saw one Jellal, the other fifty weren't far behind. Nobody really knew how many Jellals there were, but fifty certainly wasn't a dramatic guess. There very well could be fifty Jellals out there right now.

"Are there really fifty of him?" Laxus asked, once we got over our laughing fit.

"Who knows? It's impossible to keep track because they're identical in every aspect, so it's impossible to tell if the guy you're talking to is a Jellal you've never met before or the same Jellal you met yesterday wearing different clothes." I chuckled.

Freed laughed a little. His voice was soft and smooth. "In that case, I can start putting identification runes on all of them so I can tell which is which."

"That would be awesome." I agreed.

"Can't you just create a rune circle around them that'll vaporize them from the face of the earth?" Natsu asked, like an excited little kid. "Just do that, it'll be ten times more efficient than labeling them."

"But the rest of us need to be able to tell them apart, so I'm thinking we get some bracelets or necklaces for them. Each one gets a different color." Laxus suggested, and Freed nodded at the idea.

"That would be a lot less messy than... Vaporizing them." the rune mage gave Natsu a weird look.

_Oh shit, didn't Freed just tell us that using his magic to kill others really bothers him?_ I realized Natsu's mistake before he did, my eyes widening slightly. _Shitfuck, I hope we didn't offend him too badly._

Natsu realized a second after I did and suddenly dropped his phone into his lap with a resigned sigh. "Oh man, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot that things like that don't sit well with you. I really need to be more careful with my words." He apologized, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll admit I was being a bit salty for no reason, so I am sorry as well." Freed waved his hand dismissively, smiling warmly.

"See how sweet and reasonable and polite he is?" Laxus praised, pulling his mate closer to him.

"He is rather charming." I agreed, with a nod of approval.

"Ugh, you flatter me." Freed gave Laxus a playful whack on the arm. "At times I can be as stubborn and unreasonable as a tired mule. You should know this, stop trying to make me look good."

"But you already look good without my help." Laxus propped his sharply defined chin up on his mate's shoulder, smirking.

"Who knew Laxus was secretly a mushy ball of desperate flirtatiousness, deep down beneath all that masculinity?" Natsu teased.

Laxus glared at the other dragon slayer, and the two began an intense staring contest, much to my amusement. Freed and I exchanged knowing looks, we both were all too aware of how competitive dragon slayers could be. Especially our boyfriends.

"I swear, sometimes I feel more like a babysitter than a significant other." Freed remarked, glancing at Laxus.

"Oh my god, same. Natsu has a weird habit of bouncing back and forth between an immature, bratty child who behaves like this, and a mature, easygoing adult who has his life together." I nodded my agreement with eagerness. "Sometimes I feel like there are two of him because his mood swings are so extreme."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. Laxus is much the same. I love him and he's adorable but sometimes he can be a bit of a handful." Freed smiled. I could tell he had warmed up to me, as Laxus said he would. It was nice having someone I could fully relate to when it came to the intricacies of dating a dragon slayer.

"Is Laxus really super possessive and protective over you?" I asked, curiously. "Because that's howy Natsu is with me."

"Yes, all the time." Freed frowned. "Sometimes it's super cute, other times it's annoying. Just depends on the situation I'm currently in, I guess. But all the cuddles are extremely nice, especially after a bad day."

"Yeah, that is true. I just wonder why they feel the need to scramble over themselves just to protect us. I get it, we are their mates, but it seems kinda feral, their behavior..." I trailed off, allowing my sentence to hang in the air.

"I've already researched dragons and dragon slayers plenty in my free time, basically they act exactly the same when it comes to mates. It's the male's job to protect the female, but in our case, there are no female dragon slayers so you and I automatically fall under their protection since they have nothing else, if that makes sense." the rune mage explained, hazel eyes sparkling with interest.

He was extremely fun to talk to, I realized. He was well-mannered and very interesting. I was glad I had found a kindred soul in him, otherwise I would've been bored out of my wits as Natsu and Laxus's staring contest went on for several minutes. Both dragon slayers would rather go blind than lose to the other, so neither was willing to give up.

"If you don't stop... You're gonna hurt your eyes." Freed said to Laxus, whom was aggressively staring Natsu down still.

"I don't care." Laxus grumbled. "I refuse to lose to this little b-... Sorry, I mean, little child." He stopped himself just short of saying a cuss word, which I found adorable. He was willing to censor himself for his mate.

"You hear that, baka?" I elbowed Natsu in the ribs. "If you don't chill out, those slanty eyes of yours are gonna die. So stop. Right now."

"That's not what he said. And you're not the boss of me so I don't gotta listen to you." Natsu retorted.

I glanced at Freed and shrugged helplessly. "They're too far gone, there's no stopping them now." I said, with a mock-worried tone.

"I've noticed. My Laxus is incredibly intelligent, but sometimes he amazes me with the sheer volumes of his stupidity as well." the jade-haired man nodded his agreement. "I've learned to just let him do what he does, and laugh at him if he gets hurt."

"That should be a law, honestly." I laughed.

-

The intense staring contest only stopped once our food we ordered arrived, about ten minutes later. And neither of them had won, much to my dismay.

"How the actual _fuck_ did you go without blinking for nearly half an hour straight?!" I demanded to know, glaring at Natsu, whom was sitting there with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey, no swearing in front of Freed, you inconsiderate clout!" Laxus scolded, throwing his hands over Freed's ears protectively. "Nobody even won the staring contest, so I guess it's safe to say I have met my match."

"Damn straight..." Natsu mumbled, rubbing his eyes, which were red and dry. "And let that be a lesson to you. Don't mess with Igneel's heir."

"Tch." I snickered and rumpled his hair for the second time that night, much to his annoyance. "Stop using your fancy titles. They don't work on him, he's got plenty of titles of his own he can hurl right back at you. Dumbass."

"Stooooop swearing in front of Freed, he's too young to hear that garbage!" Laxus cried, pretending to be dismayed.

"I'm only three years younger than you." Freed pointed out, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You're twenty?" Natsu inquired.

"Yes."

"Oh. Sweet. Gray's the youngest person here, then."

"Yeah. I'm eighteen." I nodded.

"Jeez. Natsu, you're mated with someone several hundred years younger than you, I hope you know that..." Laxus trailed off, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh well. He's too cute to pass up." Natsu leaned in and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush slightly.

I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him close, smiling. "He's not wrong. But the same thing can be said about him."

"I hate to interrupt, gentlemen, but our food has been here for several minutes and we haven't even touched it." Freed interjected, clearing his throat. "It's gonna get cold, so stop talking and start eating."

"Aw shit, you're right." Natsu glanced down at the plate of steak before him, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's eat."

I had gotten some salmon and mashed potatoes, which Natsu wrinkled his nose at.

"What's the matter? Go eat your own food, dammit." I scolded, whapping him on the nose with my palm.

"I can't believe you're eating that. It looks gross." he remarked, as he started scarfing down his meat with a gusto only Laxus could match.

"It's delicious, idiot. You should try some." I took a bite of my food, shooting him a glare as I did.

"Goodness. Stop eating so fast, you'll upset your stomach." Freed said, poking Laxus's arm to get his attention. "Slow down a bit and try to savor it. The night is long, we're in no hurry."

"Okay. Sorry, sugarplum." Laxus nodded, resting his forehead against Freed's before returning to his meal, going a lot slower than before.

"Oh wow. I've never seen anyone manage to convince a dragon slayer to slow down before. That was excellent." I remarked, clapping my hands excitedly. "Perhaps I'll try it with Natsu some time." I shot my boyfriend a sideways glance, and he was glaring at me.

"Don't even think about it." he told me, around a mouthful of food.

"Well. I would do anything for my Freed. If he asks me to slow down, that's the least I can do for him. Plus, he knows best. He's way smarter than I am." Laxus paused his eating to shower Freed's face with a bunch of kisses.

"I love you too. Now eat your food." Freed laughed, cupping Laxus's face and kissing his nose.

"Yes sir." Laxus chuckled softly before complying.

We ate in silence before Natsu started up the conversation again with a casual question: "So... How about them Yankees?"

We chattered about this and that as we finished off the last of our food. I even managed to convince Natsu to take a bite of salmon, after giving him puppy eyes and insisting that it tasted super good. He admitted that it was okay, he didn't hate it, but he wouldn't be eating it again any time soon because it tasted like Happy's food. Laxus had to help Freed finish off his food, it was too much for him, which made sense, considering how small and thin he was.

"That was really good." Natsu said, patting his stomach happily. "We should do this again sometime."

"I like that idea. It was a lot of fun." Laxus agreed, smiling warmly.

"Wanna get dessert?" Natsu asked, hopefully.

"You guys can, but I think we should start going home pretty soon. He's all worn out." Laxus gestured to Freed, whom was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"I-I'm not tired... Not at all..." Freed mumbled, pressing his face into Laxus's shirt.

Laxus chuckled softly. "The hell you're not."

"Ey, watch your language." I scolded, teasingly. "You never know, he might be too young to be exposed to that kind of adult profanity. It's not like he's older than I am or anything." I was admittedly making fun of our little jokes from earlier, and he knew it.

"Har har. Well played, Fullbuster. Very clever indeed." the thunder dragon slayer clapped his hands sarcastically. "But in any case, we had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you guys for coming out and doing this with us."

"We really should do it again sometime. I loved it." Natsu agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

"You're just in it for the food." I remarked, combing my fingers through his soft pink hair. "But I agree, we have to plan another time for this. Thank you two for being so patient with us. I know we can be idiots at times, especially Natsu, but it seems y'all do okay at ignoring that."

"Hey." Natsu grumbled.

"Heh. Believe it or not, we actually like hanging out with you two. There's no putting up with you or tolerating you or whatever you wanna call it, we genuinely enjoy our time together." Laxus smiled warmly. "But now Freed's all sleepy and I should get him home... Oh look, he actually did fall asleep. How is he ever gonna survive the walk back home?" he wondered out loud as he glanced down at the peacefully sleeping rune mage on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should carry him." I suggested, leaning against Natsu with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Oh please. I'll look like a gay kidnapper. In case you haven't noticed, he looks small enough to be fourteen or fifteen and I'm this six-foot-seven twenty-three year old who'll be carrying him around at night, in the dark." Laxus explained, laughing softly. "I'll have the police called on me."

"Well. You're not wrong. But you already look like a gay kidnapper as it is so you might as well just embrace the title." Natsu teased.

Laxus rolled his eyes before gently nudging Freed. "Hey, love, I'm sorry to wake you but we should probably go home."

"Hmm? Oh, did I fall asleep?" Freed slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Yeah. And it was adorable." I replied.

"We were telling Laxus to carry you home so he wouldn't have to wake you, but he woke you up anyway for fear of looking like a gay kidnapper." Natsu jumped in, grinning playfully.

"Ah. That's more than a little disturbing." The rune mage glanced at Laxus, whom was chuckling softly. "Well, thank you for tonight, I enjoyed myself. Adieu."

Laxus waved a cheerful goodbye as he pulled his mate to his feet and they started toward the door, hand in hand. I watched them go before glancing at Natsu.

"We should go home too, I'm tired." I said.

He nodded his agreement. "You're right. Let's get outta here. This was a lotta fun, thanks for agreeing to do this with me." he pulled me closer so he could kiss my ear.

"You're welcome, darlin. Makes me happy to see you smiling so much." I yawned, leaning into his touch.

"Alright, stop stalling. We can cuddle more at home. Come on, babe." Natsu pushed me until we were both standing up. He looped his arm through mine and we left together, smiling brightly.

Double dates really aren't so bad. They're a creative way to spend time with your significant other and your friends at the same time, which keeps both relationships healthy and strong. You can't have a good life without your friends, but you also can't have a good life with an unhappy significant other. Might as well kill two birds with one stone and spend some quality time with both.

**-**

**Okay so. Thanks so much for reading this random fluffy fic where I tried to put my two favorite ships together in one chapter. How do you think I did? Pls leave a review and lemme know what your thoughts are. I'm trying to transition from long, multi-chapter fics to a collection of single-chapter fics like this one, leaving more room for ideas and one-shots and things like that. It'll also work better with my schedule, allowing me to write and publish at my own leisure, rather than struggling to publish a new chapter because the "pls continue" reviews have started to flood in (honestly I hate it when people leave a review asking me to continue. To me it makes me feel like I'm too slow and puts unnecessary stress on me to write faster, resulting in sloppier chapters that are poorly composed and roughly thrown together). **

**But yeah, this is my take on double dates. I do hope you enjoyed, leave a review and let me know what you think, eh? **

**Much love! See you next time!**

**_-UltimatexAdmin_**


End file.
